


a promise

by welegato



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Triumphant Wilson - Freeform, Willowson - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welegato/pseuds/welegato
Summary: “Would you die for me?” Wilson asked, a wicked smirk playing on his lips.Willow looked the triumphant in the eyes, her expression tired and desolate. “Again?”
Relationships: Willow/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 11





	a promise

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me writing willowson again bc i care them so much 💖 it's kind of short but! hopefully it is still enjoyable!!

“Would you die for me?” Wilson asked, a wicked smirk playing on his lips.

Willow looked the triumphant in the eyes, her expression tired and desolate. “Again?”

That single word mixed with the look on her face made Wilson feel a numbing ping in his chest. His grin faded as his eyes darkened, averting his gaze away from the firestarter. “Don’t look so gloomy, I was simply being hypothetical. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“My answer is yes.” She replied with unwavering loyalty. “As many times as I have to, I’ll do it again and again without hesitation.”

Though his memories of his life here in the Constant before taking the Nightmare Throne have become a little foggy, he could never forget the determination Willow always had. The determination she had for him, though detrimental to herself, was the one thing that helped him keep a grip on himself after being devoured by the shadows. She was the reason he could still  _ try _ to remain himself, despite everything.

He glanced back at her and took a few steps forward, reaching both hands up to cup her face as he looked down at her in admiration. “With all the power in my being, I will do  _ everything _ I can to keep you safe. I will protect you at all costs so nothing like that ever has to happen again, Willow. I promise you.”

His hands on her cheeks were cold and the darkness that radiated around him was even colder, but for once, Willow didn’t mind the lack of warmth that surrounded her. She leaned into his touch, raising her own arms to wrap carefully around his waist. She smiled, “I know you will.”


End file.
